That Night When
by Roshelle Diall
Summary: A series of connected oneshots based on the prompt "That Night When..." Starts off from my take on Chapter 204. Rated M for future content.
1. Realization

**For this and any possible future chapters I disclaim any rights to Skip Beat! or any of its characters.**

**Chapter One Prompt: That Night When She Finally Realized**

**Song Inspiration: The Chorus of Stop and Stare by OneRepublic**

* * *

_'My goodness I wasn't expecting that at all. I was so scared at first it reminded me of that time he followed me across the LME lobby all over again.'_

Now, all Kyouko wanted to do was see him. After all it had been twenty-two days, ten hours and forty minutes since the moment she'd seen him last. The moment she thought she'd been found out. Like anything having to do with love Kyouko knew it made no sense.

However now that she knew of her feelings and finals were over thoughts of him consumed her mind. At first Kyouko had chided herself for thinking this way. Yet over the past few days she had started to believe getting on location as quickly as possible was now a necessity.

'_I had to get back to my Nii-san. We've been apart for so long already I don't know how he's been able to focus on the set without me.'_

Truthfully that was only one of the reasons.

Kyouko dropped down into yet another dogeza right on the hotel room floor in an attempt to pacify the invisible gods.

"Kami, please forgive me." She whispered yet again as a lone tear fell down her face.

She was so used to hiding these feelings. After so long it had actually become second nature. Kyouko told herself it was necessary. Even so it was her impure mind working overtime. After all that was the reason she found herself here at this moment. She could have spent this unexpected day off doing anything; Helping the Taisho and Okami or even spending time with Kanae and Chiori. Instead thoughts of him had entered her mind.

Imagining he had missed her as much or, dare she think it, even more than she missed him. Then came the thoughts of him welcoming her with open arms. It was those very arms Kyouko found that she missed so much. The hugs and the soft kisses placed in her hair when she least expected it. The whispered words, especially those particular words, that day when the President had been on the Tragic Marker set.

With just a sentence she had a flight booked and a passport. Hours later as the plane touched down at the runway of the Guam International Airport Kyouko couldn't help but feel excited. She paused for a moment as she remembered the look on Goddess-san's face. Even though she apologized for her selfishness causing such an inconvenience Kyouko still couldn't help feeling bad.

She also couldn't help thinking about Tsuruga-san. Now that she had finished checking in Kyouko wanted to find out which room he was in and then give him a call. She found she was a little dismayed at not seeing him and hoped she could do so soon. There were finals grades to talk about and lost time to be made up. Most importantly she needed to get back to learning more about acting from her trusted sempai.

The decision to go out to the water had been all too easy to make. Though Kyouko was worried about the Tragic Marker cast seeing her the view of the crystal blue water was not to be denied. The idyllic setting was perfect for a princess: A mermaid princess to be exact. The cool, salty breeze against the balmy spring air was a location anyone that elegant would be sure to call home.

* * *

**Six Hours Earlier**

Kyouko watched the ocean as she imagined the magnificent mer-woman alight with pure happiness as her satin hair gently caressed the sparkling water. As she did she saw the slight ripples as a form came out of the water...

The moment he rose, the lake shimmered and she could hardly believe what she saw. Golden eyes that sparkled at the thought of a radiant princess now widened at the majestic man with the shining yellow locks. It reminded her of the color of—

_'Corn._'

Kyouko could do nothing but stand there frozen in place, her hands resting loosely at her sides, mesmerized at the sight in front of her.

There was also no mistaking the look of surprise on his face. In what seemed like many long moments they stood silently watching each other. It was a battle of wills to see who would blink first. In the end he had broken the stalemate.

"I happened to be walking and couldn't help myself." He started, gesturing to the water as he walked all the way out. "I'm a little embarrassed. I didn't even bother with shedding any of my clothes."

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to impose." Kyouko replied quickly falling into a dogeza. "Please forgive me for staring. It's just that at first I thought you could possibly be a—"

'_Prince._'

Kyouko stopped talking then stood up as she took him in. He would certainly make the perfect prince to the mermaid princess that had recently been at the forefront of her mind

"A what?" He asked quietly.

"Um, nothing! It was nothing!" Kyouko exclaimed as she turned her head away shyly, while the beginnings of a blush formed on her cheeks. '_Why exactly am I being so obvious and gaping at him?' _After taking a moment to regroup_, s_he took her leave first as she stated, "I'm sorry again for the intrusion. I'll be on my way now."

With that Kyouko made a hasty retreat. The only evidence of her having been there were the imprints of her flats in the soft sand.

* * *

Now safely back in her room Kyouko was reminded how it had been just like that time at the train station. She had recognized him almost immediately even with the clothes, cigarette and black hair. Though that man had been forboding in his own way this time he was a bit more—

Distracting.

First it was his shining hair along with those emerald eyes. As if that weren't enough then there was the way water droplets glistened in the tropical sunlight as they dripped off of his ch—

"Shirt. They were from his shirt." Kyouko kept telling herself over and over.

That night in the hotel room now came back to mind. All this time she had been trying to keep the warmth of his skin and the perfectly chiseled muscles she had uncovered as she slowly unzipped his shirt."At least the mark's pretty much gone." She told herself as a blush formed under her eyes.

Kyouko clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging into her skin as she closed her eyes tight willing these images to disappear from her mind with a thought, _'I have to stop this. Just because I've acknowledged how I feel is no reason to keep thinking in this manner.'_

Yet as always, they didn't.

Instead they replayed in Kyouko's mind and soon mixed in with more recent ones. Without thinking she remembered the centimeters from his forehead to his chin. Then from his sturdy biceps to his large, strong hands and his abdominal muscles that showed so clearly through that wet shirt. Finally she calculated the distance from his hips to his powerful thighs and further down to his knees.

Once she determined the exact measurements the conclusion hit Kyouko with such force that she had to sit down. As she sank down into the bed she recognized those were definitely his eyes even if they were a different color. She'd never forget after that night in the hotel. In fact the way his hair was slicked back in addition to the contour of his nose and angular jawline...

It was then Kyouko came to a final realization.

'_I know without a doubt he was Tsuruga-san. Yet he's also an older version of the Fairy Prince I used to know. I remember his face and hair so clearly and could never forget it. In that case this could only mean one thing. He's most certainly...'_

The knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Kyouko jumped up from her position on the bed and went to open it.

"Mind if I come in Mogami-san?" A blond Ren asked her as he flashed her his dazzling, genuine smile.

"Of course you can Nii-san." Kyouko replied as she stepped aside to let him in. "Or perhaps I should call you Corn."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I intend this to be a series of oneshots. They will vary in size, rating, inspiration and genre. Though songs won't always be the inspiration the prompts will always start out with "That Night When." I am attempting to challenge myself so I also plan to make each chapter connect and advance the plot. I also twisted the events from Chapter 204 around. I didn't use everything I wanted but it can be used in the future. Still I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Revelation

**Thanks so much for your reviews, faves and follows. Names at the end.**

**Chapter Two Prompt: That Night When He Told Her (Most of) The Truth**

* * *

"It's good that you made it Mogami-san." Ren replied as he stepped inside and gave her a hug.

"This place is absolutely amazing!" She exclaimed.

A faraway look came over her face as she awkwardly returned his hug, feeling her body heat up again as she quickly left the warmth of his embrace. "I have some tea made. Would you like some?"

"I'd never turn down anything you prepare for me." He replied as his green eyes burned into hers.

"I'll have it ready in just a few minutes. Excuse me." She said quickly, avoiding his gaze as she turned and went to the other side of the hotel room. '_That was a little too close.'_

As she busied herself with making the beverage Ren was once again reminded of the reason he went to the lake in the first place...

* * *

Once the plane touched down he had a meeting with Director Konoe. After that the day was mostly free as he wouldn't be shooting until late tomorrow evening. All that was on his agenda for the rest of today was dinner with Ten-san. He had been agonizing all day about what he would do when he first saw Kyouko again.

In an effort to keep thoughts of her out of his mind he turned off his phone, left the hotel room and headed for the water. This proved to be problematic. As he looked out over the expansive ocean he remembered the time he spent together with her next to the water when they were children.

"I really need to get her out of my head."

He told himself she would be back by his side soon. Clearly it would not be soon enough for him. The image of her on White Day played over in his head. He unconsciously put a hand on the right side of his neck. The mark was gone but the memory of how it got there wasn't.

He closed his eyes again as he remembered; the way his heart quickened in both shock and anticipation at the feeling of her long legs straddling him. The slight touch of her hand as her fingers deftly unzipped his shirt. Those hands that ran smoothly along the contours of his stomach. She never saw the look of surprise he had as she kissed him on his forehead. Before long her soft lips were against the sensitive skin of his neck.

It both melted his heart and heated him up even more than the tropical climate. _'I need to take my mind off of things for a bit._' he thought as he went over to the edge of the water. Upon sitting down and placing his clothed legs in the water he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the refreshing water as well as the sounds of children playing.

'_I can certainly use a cooldown right about now. Speaking of cooling down I hope that this time apart has done enough to help Mogami-san._'

Shaking his head, he realized she had worked her way into his mind yet again. Without another thought he dove down into the sparkling water, relishing the feel of it as it moved seamlessly against his body. After swimming around underwater for a bit he came back up for air.

That's when he saw her.

He couldn't hide the look of surprise on his face. Could this really be? She really did look so radiant with the sun reflected in her golden eyes as they looked right at him. As he came up with his half-assed explanation he cringed inwardly. Of course she would run! He got out of the water and dried himself as much as he could before going back to the hotel room. Upon turning on his phone he groaned as he saw the ten missed calls from Ten-san.

"How much could she figure out?" Ren asked himself. After seeing him like this it wouldn't be hard to put it all together. "I'll have to go see her. If I'm lucky maybe we can clear the air and have dinner with Ten-san together. Or maybe even just the two of us."

An hour later he reached his decision and in another fifteen minutes he knocked on the door that had the numbers 354. _  
_

It took him a second to gather himself as he looked once again at the face that had been in his dreams and on his mind for the past twenty-two days, fifteen hours and twelve minutes. "Mind if I come in Mogami-san?" He said as he smiled.

"Of course you can Nii-san. Or perhaps I should call you Corn."

* * *

"Here you are." Kyouko said, bringing him back to the present as she handed him a steaming cup of tea.

"Tastes good as always." He responded as a light blush painted her cheeks. "There's something I want you to see." He continued as he pulled his passport out of his pocket. "This will explain my appearance."

Kyouko took it from him and stared at it for five minutes, trying to keep her voice steady when she finally responded, "Then that means you're—"

Ren nodded. "Yes." he said, heaving a long sigh before he continued, "Of course you've already met my dad."

She nodded quickly before she asked, "How is he doing? And your mother too for that matter."

"They're both doing fine, but obviously they want to see me."

"That much was clear." Kyouko said with a laugh as she remembered how much Otou-sensei had said when she had asked for just one trait about his son. "He loves you very much." Kyouko added with sadness in her golden eyes, "I just wish I knew what that was like. To receive the unconditional love of a doting parent."

Ren felt his heart clench at the look. He wished so desperately he could take away her pain. "I'm still not at a place where I can get back to them yet."

She looked at him attentively and then asked, "I can understand your position. Forgive me for being so forward but I just want to know," She began and then paused before she kept going, "Why didn't you tell me?" They sat in silence for a bit before she continued, "I'm sure I know why. It's because I'm your kouhai. Who am I to know something so important about my sempai?"

"I'm sorry Mogami-san. It has nothing to do with that. It's because I can be such a coward sometimes when it comes to you."

"I don't see you that way at all. It's me who should apologize. I'm sorry I created an atmosphere where you felt like you couldn't be open with me."

"There's no need for you to do that. I was the one who created that kind of environment from the start. I'm sure I don't have to explain the reason to you." Ren added. Leave it to her to apologize when she did nothing wrong.

Kyouko shook her head quickly as she looked down at the picture again. Anything to avoid actually looking him in the eye.

"I have to admit I expected a much stronger reaction." Ren said sheepishly.

"Did you expect me to get mad?" She asked slowly. "If I did would it really change anything? It seems you feel bad enough already. I am a little embarrassed with you knowing what you did while I went on about the stone so much." She added quietly. '_It figures I would fall in love with my Fairy Prince. Now I'm even more confused. Even though we have so many good memories I feel like he's even more out of my reach.'_ She looked one last time before handing the document back to him,_ "_To be honest I'm not quite sure what I should say. I'm glad to see that you are okay and that what you said in Karuizawa wasn't a lie."

"No." He remarked. "I know I've lied to you quite a bit and for that I'm sorry, but I'd never do it when it comes to that."

"I have something that's yours. I keep it with me as often as I can." She said as she pulled the small purse with the blue stone inside from her pocket. She got the stone and put it in the center of her open hand before she moved it over to him.

"I gave it to you. It's yours." He replied as his fingers touched the stone. Taking a breath he reached out and held her hand leaving it pressed in between their palms.

As her pulse raced Kyouko looked at him again and the confusion she felt was gone. _'The fact of the matter is that I'm in love with him. He was the only one who could comfort me back when I was a child and he is really the only one who can put me at ease now even when he's angry with me._' She closed her eyes. Even though she tried her hardest to keep her arrival a secret from him, here she was back by his side.

Time appeared to stand still for Ren and he couldn't help but think this was a moment destined to happen. Even though he went to such lengths to keep his true identity a secret she had still discovered it. He had turned his phone off so he hadn't received the messages. He didn't even know Kyouko was here because he'd literally lost himself in the water. He'd gone to the water in a misguided attempt to get her out of his mind, yet here she was back in the flesh.

"I'm more than happy that my cute sister has arrived." He said in a husky voice as he slowly released his grip.

"That's right!" Kyouko exclaimed as she turned away swiftly. '_Was that 'The Emperor of the Night?'_ "We're supposed to do makeup for the Heel Siblings with Goddess-san and then go meet her for dinner."

'_Goddess? I'll have to ask Ten-san about that later.'_ Ren thought with a smile as he put down his cup. "Thank you for coming a day early to be with me. We don't have filming until late tomorrow. So maybe during the day we can take advantage of the time off and check out the shopping.

"Of course Nii-san. You know how much I love to shop and how much I love being with you." Kyouko stopped, dropping her character as she paused.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"I'm just wondering what to do now. I know who you really are but does anyone else?"

"Just you, _Goddess-san_, the President and of course Mom and Dad."

"I'm honored you decided to tell me, even if the circumstances ended up forcing it out of you." Kyouko replied with a shy smile.

"I don't regret a thing. It seems you found your way out there at the same time I was in the water for a reason. I should have said something sooner. I'm glad that you know."

"So am I." She replied cheerfully as they stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours then?" He asked her as she opened the door.

"Yes, Tsuruga-san! At eight tonight."

Ren left the room with a smile on his face. There had to be a good reason she showed up a day early. While he didn't know exactly what it was, he was still overjoyed. Now that his protective charm was back all felt right with the world. For once, he couldn't wait until dinner, a very rare occurrence indeed.

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Kyouko lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. How was she going to play the part of Setsu without completely giving her feelings away? After half an hour, she finally gathered enough confidence. She could do it even with these lovely surroundings. No matter what, Tsuruga-san absolutely could not know and it would stay that way for the foreseeable future.

Besides she still hoped to find that mermaid princess. With Tsuruga-san looking and being the closest thing to a prince Kyouko had ever laid eyes on surely he deserved nothing less than to at least see the radiant woman who was surely still out there in the ocean. Kyouko wasn't sure how she'd find the time to get back with Tragic Marker filming but she had to get there somehow. With that she set out getting Setsu's outfit ready as she now eagerly waited for the time of her transformation.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading. I'm going to leave a hint about the next chapter. It will be titled "Reunited" with the prompt being: "That Night When They Were Back Together" (as brother and sister of course as I'm sure you could already tell :P). It will be a Cain and Setsu centered oneshot dealing with what I've mentioned.

Thanks so much for:

**Reviews**: Neheigh Fluffydoodle, Daredevil (fan)girl, Kaitlynchosenisme, Saraiyu no hime, Celtika82, whitangel, Nagaki384, Jingyee1511, kagome7304, J Luc Pitard (I ADORE Star Trek: TNG which is what your name reminds me of!) and Guests (2)

**Faves**: AngelDemon12, Annabella Prinx, Blackdraumdancer, Neheigh Fluffydoodle, Nonnaa1992, SKIPBEATfanfanfan, SilverflamedLotus, VKLOREO23, ViolentVixenDarkAngel, bloomnskyrules, firecaster-hikaru, gina maypother and kagome7304

**Follows**: AngelDemon12, Angel Forever Yours, Annabella Prinx, Celtika82, Ducki9, ELinkA, GuiltyCrown776, Jingyee1511, Kari-Shempai, Kumioko,LiveMyFantasy, MiSaNaHyu, Navidasti, Neheigh Fluffydoodle, Nuricchi, Otaku12367, Otakugal, PinkyRocks, Saraiyu no hime, SilverflamedLotus, ToriKay, VKLOREO23, ViolentVixenDarkAngel, Xeiya, arienrhod, babyblu12, caittydid, deea93, elfenknight, eyaknara, firecaster-hikaru, gina maypother, kagome7304, mustardtan, wanny117, wicarriangoddessofthemoon, xxDCxx and youshouldn'tneedtoknow


	3. Reunited

**Chapter Three Prompt: That Night When They Were Back Together**

**Song Inspiration: You Give Me Something (Mike City Extended Mix) by Jamiroquai **

**Quote inspiration: "Do you prefer I keep you chained and locked up in this room so that I may hope you'll be aware of only me." Tsuruga Ren as Cain Heel from Skip Beat! Chapter 193. **(Side note: Is that a Phantom of the Opera reference? I can't help but think about Erik keeping Christine in a room. Given the whole attention to a theatre production/drama in recent chapters I also can't help but try to connect it in my weird way. :P)

* * *

Jelly sat in shock as she watched the scene taking place. If it weren't for her eyes she never would have believed it. Here were Ren and Kyouko sitting as close as two people could sit with Kyouko feeding Ren a breadstick.

"Make sure you eat it all, nii-san."

Jelly checked herself, remembering exactly who she was dealing with. Definitely not Ren and Kyouko. The Heel siblings. Cain and Setsu. Now she sat in amazement at how very good they were in this role. Jelly turned away, feeling as if she were witnessing something she had no business doing. They were just eating food, right? Right?

"That's why I need you to help me." Cain said as he pulled Setsu even closer to him and looked right into her eyes.

"You know I'll do anything I can for you?" She replied breathlessly.

"Anything?"

Setsu nodded before he even finished saying the word.

"Let me take you out to do some more shopping before filming tomorrow."

Setsu started to protest then Cain's tongue lightly touched her fingers as he finished with the last of the breadstick. Even though the gesture went unseen by Jelly Kyouko barely held herself in check as Setsu said, "As long as it doesn't make you too late for filming."

"Setsu, you know when I'm with you I don't care when I get there."

"I do!" Setsu huffed before she added quickly, "Nii-san, the faster we get started the faster we can get away from that jerk Murasame and the _hamster_."

Cain laughed heartily. "Still harboring some jealousy, I see. I already told you I would touch no other woman but you." He said to her, lightly placing a finger on her cheek to prove his point before he whispered. "Besides we never did get around to buying those chains. I also want you to look at no other man but me."

"You know I don't nii-san." Setsu responded quietly. _'Baka.'_

"Well, I think I'm done here!" Jelly said excitedly, standing up as heat continued to ignite rapidly throughout Kyouko's body.

Though Setsu never turned, Kyouko was grateful for the distraction but only for a second as she realized the implication of what Goddess-san said. _'She's leaving. And we'll be alone.'_ Kyouko thought worriedly but Setsu came back in her thoughts almost as swiftly, '_What's the problem? I've been waiting impatiently to be alone with nii-san. It's about time.'_

"Thanks for everything." Cain said quickly, cutting into his kouhai's dueling thoughts. "We'll see you later."

Jelly nodded and hurried off, eager to get to her cell phone. She dialed Darling's number as soon as she exited the large glass doors. The phone picked up immediately and she said, "I managed to get them in costume. I also don't think she's figured out it's him." '_At least I hope not.'_

"I'm not so sure but thanks for keeping me up to date on everything. I'll talk to you soon." Lory said quietly as he pressed "END" on the phone before turning back to the globe. He stared at Guam, still reeling about how she made it there so quickly _and_ how she got her passport. "It seems I'm losing my touch when it comes to Mogami-kun." He remarked quietly as Sebastian entered the room with tea.

* * *

Back in the privacy of the restaurant booth Cain still had more to eat. There was still a final piece of roasted chicken and soup. Setsu had just finished "feeding" Cain the final piece of chicken when the waiter came over.

"How is everything?" He asked as Setsu, with her finger still in Cain's mouth gave an exasperated sigh at the unsolicited intrusion.

"We're great." Cain replied as he turned back to Setsu. "Cheer up Setsu. He has to do his job."

Setsu turned away, then cast a bored look at her nails as the waiter bowed and left, "My nails! I knew this was a bad idea. The chicken is messy! The napkin isn't enough to clean them." She added with a frown. "You're lucky I don't mind doing whatever you ask."

"It's okay." Cain replied with a smile as he wrapped a hand around her elegant wrist and met her flashing eyes. "Tomorrow we can go get a new color. I'll even help you put it on if you want."

"You know me too well." Setsu purred as Cain moved a protective arm over her shoulders. "Okay just eat some more soup and you'll be finished."

Although Ren was annoyed Kyouko was happy it involved a spoon. Just the hint of a touch from him was already sending both her mind and body into overdrive.

'_I have to make sure I remain in the state of Setsu.'_

"So?" Cain asked.

"So?" Setsu repeated.

"You never actually answered me. Is it a date for tomorrow?"

"Of course." Kyouko remarked quickly as she looked back down at the half empty bowl, still trying to avoid his gaze but Setsu couldn't do it. She looked right at him as he said,

"I'm just really glad that you're here. I've missed you a lot."

"You keep saying that." Setsu stated before she smiled, "I've missed you too." She added quietly.

"I'll hate it when we have to part."

"Part?" She repeated,_ 'As in separate?_'

"Yes you did say that you checked into a different room." Cain added with a hint of sadness, with his puppy dog stare ready to go as backup.

"That doesn't matter. I'll just stay with you." Setsu breathed as she caught the heat of her brother's stare. '_Surely those "eyes" of his would be next._' Setsu thought before she continued, "We're finally back together, I won't leave your side."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He whispered to her again.

Cain pulled out some bills and put them on the table as he stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling Setsu next to him. She found herself gravitating to the hard planes and heat of his body. They remained that way as they went to her hotel room to retrieve her clothes. Only when Cain shut his door behind him did he finally let her go. Even then Cain couldn't bear to do it for long as he pulled Setsu back to him and wrapped her in another embrace, placing a kiss in her hair before he remarked softly,

"It's been so hard not being able to see you."

Now Setsu found it hard to pull herself away from him. "You have to take your shower."

Cain nodded, giving her one last smile before he went to the bathroom.

* * *

Ren took out his contacts, taking a look at himself in the mirror and then focusing his attention on the watch. Though he didn't feel as angry as before, he couldn't help but think that this was the calm before the storm. A final test was waiting for him as Tragic Marker neared the end of filming. One thing was certain, he was more than happy the woman he loved was back by his side.

"She also seems to have calmed down much more." Ren said to himself remembering White Day back in the President's office. '_Though I am curious to know what they talked about once we left.'_

His mind went to the gift waiting back at his condo in Tokyo. It wasn't anything big. He saw how bad Valentine's Day had been for her. She wasn't expecting it but he had to get something. After all, she hadn't expected anything on her birthday either but whether she was his kouhai or his sister, he couldn't help it. He had to buy something nice.

Which was good since while shopping earlier to buy Cain's alcohol and cigarettes, he had landed in a store and bought her something else. He smiled, thinking about the trinket as he remembered the look on her face as she stood on the beach. Knowing her it was Karuizawa all over again. There it had been a forest with fairies. Here it must have been something magical that was meant to live in the water. Definitely someone that lived with the fish.

_'Not a bad place to be.'_ Ren mused as he took off the last of his clothes and got in the shower. _'I have no doubt what I picked out suits her well.'_

Ren turned on the water and relaxed, ready to get filming over with so they could hurry up and get back to Japan.

* * *

Kyouko now stood looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. She put on her black pants and camisole before she opened the door a crack and peeked out. Nothing but darkness. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was only one bed in the room but it was a king size bed.

"Meaning there's plenty of space." She told herself until Setsu's voice rang in her head. '_Do you really think I'd allow you to sleep far apart from nii-san?'__'_

_No of course not.'_ Kyouko thought as she placed the lip earring and choker in the bag before she took another deep breath and opened the door. He was sleeping so there was nothing to worry herself over. '_This time will be different. I'm Setsu. Completely. Through and through._'

She used the shaft of light from the bathroom door to plan out her path from the bathroom to the bed. She turned off the light and made her way over to the far right of the bed. Kyouko was so focused on getting to the bed she failed to notice the chair until she tripped on the leg. Falling into the bed Kyouko was caught by surprise at the hand that wrapped around her waist.

"Are you okay?" Cain's slightly husky voice sounded in her ear.

Getting back into Setsu's persona she answered with a quick reply, "Yes nii-san, I'm fine." Setsu said, immediately grabbing the hands circled around her.

"I didn't mean to surprise you but I couldn't really get to sleep until you were here."

"I wasn't expecting you to be." Setsu responded quickly saying the exact opposite of what Kyouko had hoped for only moments before. '_Whatever I do, I can't react like I did last time.'_

Without a thought, Ren's hand was on her bare stomach which broke her concentration. He moved it leisurely, tracing slow circles on her smooth skin.

"That tickles." She remarked on a gasp.

"That was kind of the idea." Cain said slowly, taking a second to get back into character "For a minute there I felt like I lost you again. I wanted to take your mind off of whatever you're thinking."

"I was just thinking that I'm happy we're back together where we should be. I was also thinking about filming tomorrow."

"Are you worried?"

"About you? No, never." Setsu replied quickly as her heart rate slowed. '_As for that scum Murasame, that's a different matter.'_

"Good. You shouldn't be." Cain said as he drew her close, "Now that I have you back by my side, everything is perfect."

"Perfect." Setsu repeated as Kyouko's thoughts took over. _'Like he said that day on set. Just focus only on him and he'll be fine. Then he said he'll live..."_

"I said I'd live as your me and I'll do everything I can to show you I mean it." He said finishing her thought.

"I know." Setsu replied as her golden eyes fluttered closed. "I'll see you in the morning." She said, pulling herself closer as she moved a hand through Cain's hair.

"Good night." Cain responded pulling her to him and placing a soft kiss on her temple.

With that Cain was soon asleep while Kyouko repeated her Setsu mantra a few more times. Giving up on that train of thought she occupied her mind with the ocean outside (and the enchanting person it contained). That finally worked and before long she slept soundly in the warmth of her sempai's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** In my mind Ren seemed to relish the role of Cain while having the most trouble keeping Kuon at bay with the role of BJ. I'm also thinking Setsu wouldn't be all that easy to play with all of the close contact, especially now so wanted to include a bit of Kyouko's inner dialogue. Kyouko is good but it seemed she lost the persona of Setsu more often than she (or any of us) would like to admit. I imagine the first day would be hard even with how things have changed. I hope that it wasn't confusing.

In case you're interested the next chapter is titled Redemption and the prompt is "That Night When She Saved Him Again." No clear timetable at the moment on an update as my NaNoWriMo story and "Nights" are higher up on the list with getting updated. But don't worry it will be less than three weeks.


End file.
